Stalk and Lure
by Aka-tan
Summary: Will Graham commence peu à peu à mener une vie paisible dans le Minnesota. Ayant quitté depuis 3 ans sa carrière d'agent au FBI, il est marié et père de famille. Mais un jour, une déclaration d'Abigail, sa fille, va lui faire perdre tout repère, jusqu'à ce que sa vie s'effondre entièrement. Fanfic AU Hannibal/La Chasse (Jagten).


Bien le bonjour ! Je suis récemment devenue fan de _Hannibal_, et par extension, de l'excellent Mads Mikkelsen. J'essaie donc de me faire toute sa filmographie, parce que, s'il-vous-plaît, cet homme est exceptionnel :D  
J'ai donc vu La Chasse (Jagten), film prenant et fascinant, où Mads fait une nouvelle fois un travail admirable. Lukas m'a énormément touchée. En voyant le film, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire des parallèles avec _Hannibal_, et c'est un peu comme ça qu'est né **Stalk and Lure**. J'espère sincèrement venir au bout de ce projet, et qu'il aura un quelque intérêt, quand même 8D

**Stalk and Lure** est donc un crossover Hannibal/Jagten, dans un univers alternatif. Je me suis majoritairement inspirée de la série, seule l'intrigue est celle de Jagten, elle traite donc d'un thème assez dur, sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit. Même s'il n'y aura rien d'explicite, je souhaite vivement ne pas être trop maladroite.

Disclaimer: _Hannibal_ et _Jagten_ appartiennent respectivement à Bryan Fuller et Thomas Vinterberg.

Pour mieux s'adapter au texte, les relations familiales/amoureuses entre certains personnages de Hannibal ont été changées. Voilààà, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**I. Empreintes**

Il faisait bon vivre au Minnesota. Lorsque l'automne naissait, que les arbres se coloraient d'une douce teinte ambrée, la nature présentait un merveilleux spectacle. Comme dans les meilleurs théâtres, on pouvait chercher la meilleure place, celle où les décors, les acteurs et la mise en scène elle-même seraient le mieux mis en valeur. Mais bien souvent, ce siège était réservé à une élite : un riche spectateur, le metteur en scène, l'auteur de la pièce… Il en était de même ici.

Il suffisait de se placer à une dizaine de mètres du bord du lac. Le regard était immédiatement attiré vers l'horizon. Puis il revenait, passant par les lointains buildings, puis par les petites maisons de campagne espacées, pour enfin s'arrêter sur une étendue d'eau claire et calme. Les rayons orangés du soleil couchant d'automne donnaient au lac une aura surnaturelle : il y avait en lui quelque chose d'attirant, et l'on se sentait aimanté, animé par l'envie de se laisser submerger par ses eaux enchanteresses. Le lac Rotwild n'était pas immense, mais il en donnait l'impression, tant il était fascinant.

Lorsque le regard se détachait de ce long miroir qui pouvait prendre toutes les couleurs du spectre, c'était pour se décaler légèrement sur la droite, où un hêtre majestueux se dressait, un peu en marge de la forêt qui s'étendait à l'est. Surplombant la rive du Rotwild, cet arbre inspirait la force et la stabilité. L'œil se promenait le long de son tronc, faisait quelques haltes de part et d'autre de ses branches, s'attardait parfois sur un corbeau qui s'y serait temporairement installé… Haut de plusieurs mètres, l'arbre projetait une ombre imposante, selon la position du soleil dans le ciel. À cette période de l'année, toutes les couleurs chaudes se dégradaient sur son feuillage qui, petit à petit, venait couvrir le sol d'un beau tapis cuivré.

Pour parfaire ce décor, il y avait cette vaste forêt qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Le regard subissait également cette attirance, la même provoquée par l'horizon ou le lac Rotwild, mais sa progression était obstruée par les centaines d'arbres qui la composaient. À défaut d'aller plus loin, il pouvait aller plus haut, et se perdre dans le paradis orange des feuilles des arbres.

Telle était la place d'or, le siège où seule l'élite pouvait s'asseoir. Quelques mètres carrés sur la rive du Rotwild, un emplacement précis pour, tel un photographe, capturer dans son champ de vision le lac, le hêtre et une infime partie de l'orée de la forêt. Les visiteurs étaient peu nombreux en semaine, et le week-end, ils préféraient d'autres lieux, ceux qui s'adaptaient mieux aux pique-niques ou aux baignades. Ainsi la place était comme réservée à celui qui appréciait tout particulièrement ce spectacle. Pouvait-on seulement le qualifier d'élite ? Certainement, mais encore fallait-il en trouver le domaine.

Ce spectateur, qui semblait avoir pris l'abonnement à vie au théâtre formé par le lac Rotwild, venait en ce lieu dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'habitait qu'à dix minutes en voiture de là, et s'y retrouvait pour savourer tout le chemin parcouru par son regard. Il se laissait porter par la poésie du lieu. Lui, plus que quiconque, se sentait attiré par les profondeurs du lac et absorbé par l'infinité de la forêt. Il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs heures ici, sans jamais prendre conscience du temps qui passait. Il se fondait dans le paysage, parfois pour dix minutes, parfois pour trois heures, puis s'éveillait, renaissait, et regagnait son chez-soi. Il retrouvait Alana. Il retrouvait Abigail. Et à l'image du grand hêtre, il se sentait stable, résistant à tout.

- Je m'appelle Will Graham. Je suis sur la rive du lac Rotwild. Il est… seize heures vingt-trois.

On lui avait conseillé de faire cela, afin de ne pas se perdre trop loin dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il venait ici. Will Graham était régulièrement sujet à des absences, des pertes totales de la notion du temps. Afin de s'ancrer dans la réalité, cet exercice était devenu un rituel. Avec ça, apparemment, il en serait fini de ses crises, de ses cauchemars et hallucinations.

Sa carrière d'agent au FBI avait beau être derrière lui depuis trois ans, Will n'avait pas encore atteint la sérénité. Ses nuits étaient hantées par les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir, et son imagination débordante les agrémentait d'images plus terrifiantes encore. Des connexions, des parallèles qui se tissaient malgré eux… malgré _lui_. Ces tableaux obscurs et glauques que peignait son esprit s'estompaient légèrement lorsque s'imprimaient sur sa rétine les apaisants contours du lac Rotwild.

oOoOo

La forêt était si dense que la petite silhouette était à peine distinguable. Elle gambadait entre les troncs, gracieuse et délicate, tout en conservant toujours une certaine maladresse enfantine. Elle hésitait, butant parfois sur une racine, semblait avoir du mal à se repérer… Ce devait être l'une des premières fois qu'elle était séparée de sa mère. Son âge pourrait lui assurer une quelque protection : certains ne les aiment pas si jeunes. D'autres, plus avisés, en raffolent. Ils savent qu'elles sont encore trop insouciantes, qu'elles ne se méfient pas encore. Leur chair est la plus tendre ça, ils le savent aussi.

_Il_ faisait partie des érudits. Tapi dans les feuillages, son œil exercé observait la petite biche depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il se devait d'attendre le meilleur moment pour tirer. Le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour la cruauté envers les animaux contrastait fortement avec son goût pour la chasse. Mais pour lui, la différence était claire. Il y avait deux types de chasseurs : ceux qui tuaient, et ceux qui _honoraient_ leur proie.

Hannibal Lecter faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, et mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais en sortir.

Le respect était son maître-mot. Même dans cette pratique, parfois jugée barbare et cruelle, il s'efforçait à faire endurer le moins possible à ses proies. Il tuait rapidement, avec une précision chirurgicale. Il prenait soin de leurs carcasses, avec une élégance, une grâce que l'on attribue rarement aux chasseurs. Aucune partie de leur corps n'était gâchée. Ce qu'il ne mangeait pas, il le revendait.

Il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour les biches et les cerfs. La forêt environnant le lac Rotwild en grouillait. Il y venait, lui aussi, très régulièrement, mais n'avait pas le même dessein que Will Graham. Lui venait pour chasser, et ne s'attardait que très furtivement sur la beauté du paysage. Cependant, la tendance que son ami avait à se fondre complètement dans le décor, jusqu'à en devenir un élément à part entière, le fascinait.

Car oui, Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter étaient amis. Le langage populaire décrirait leur relation comme celle de « meilleurs amis », mais l'un et l'autre avaient toujours trouvé ce terme enfantin et futile. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à sortir et boire des bières jusqu'à l'aube. La psychologie de Will ne se prêtait pas à cela. Celle d'Hannibal non plus. Chacun des deux était un être atypique leur amitié l'était donc également. Il s'agissait de deux esprits exceptionnels, qui convergeaient, se confrontaient ou cherchaient à comprendre l'autre. La singularité de leur rapport à l'autre donnait lieu à des situations ou conversations si particulières qu'elles en paraissaient irréelles ou rédigées à l'avance…

oOoOo

Le coup de feu sortit Will de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fut immédiatement ébloui par le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Sa lumière d'un orange aveuglant lui indiqua qu'il était resté au moins deux heures au bord du lac. Il baissa le regard, contemplant l'herbe qui s'asséchait. De petites taches dansèrent un moment devant ses yeux, puis sa vue redevint normale.

Peu de temps après, il entendit des pas fouler le sol. Ils étaient lents, étrangement lourds. Il reconnut la cadence, mais pas le poids. Ah, si : le coup de feu. Il fit le lien entre les deux, et ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il entendit la voix d'Hannibal Lecter s'élever derrière lui :

- Bonjour, Will.

Cette salutation formelle, c'était sa marque de fabrique. À ses proches comme à des étrangers, il dirait toujours « bonjour ».

Will se retourna et fit face à son ami, qui portait sur ses épaules le corps sans vie d'une jeune biche. Il grimaça légèrement à la vue de ce cadavre et s'en voulut immédiatement. Il savait qu'Hannibal l'avait remarqué, et en avait assez de se montrer vulnérable. En tant que psychiatre, Hannibal percevait la moindre de ses faiblesses, et rien n'énervait plus Will que les tentatives désespérées de tout son entourage pour l'aider à guérir. C'était un travail qu'il devait faire seul.

- Combien de temps encore serais-tu resté ici si je ne t'y avais pas trouvé ?

- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas « trouvé » par hasard… Et puis, je ne pars pas forcément, rétorqua Will.

Les lèvres d'Hannibal s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Will avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à s'opposer à lui dès qu'il jugeait son discours un peu trop psychologique. Hannibal était désolé de constater que son ami voyait encore, à certains moments, d'abord le psychiatre puis l'homme.

- Celle-ci est… vraiment jeune, dit Will en désignant la biche, conscient d'avoir jeté un froid.

- Certes, mais aurais-tu trouvé cela moins cruel si elle avait été adulte ?

- Non… Tu sais que je préférerais que tu ne chasses pas du tout.

- La pêche n'est pas si différente, Will.

- D'un côté, on attrape. De l'autre, on _abat…_

- De l'un on guette, de l'autre on appâte. Lequel des deux est le plus mesquin ?

À ces mots, Hannibal fit un pas en arrière, prêt à rejoindre sa voiture. Will le suivit du regard, la mâchoire quelque peu crispée. Il n'aimait pas ces jeux d'esprit. Faire le vide, c'était ce qui lui réussissait le mieux. Il décida de rester encore un moment à contempler le lac, debout sur le rivage.

La portière de la voiture d'Hannibal se ferma d'un coup sec, bien longtemps après que Will eut cru à son départ. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était plus de sept heures du soir. Il éprouvait toujours quelque mal à quitter cet endroit, même s'il le retrouvait presque chaque jour. Mais ce qui l'attendait à la maison valait bien plus…

oOoOo

Will Graham menait en apparence la vie idéale d'un homme de son âge. Depuis huit ans, il était marié à Alana Bloom, brillante psychiatre, et la femme la plus fascinante qu'il eût jamais rencontrée. Belle, sûre d'elle et intelligente, elle avait d'abord été réticente à s'engager avec lui. L'esprit complexe et hors du commun de Will Graham était un trésor pour les psychiatres, et Alana avait jugé malsain d'entretenir une relation avec celui qui en était doté. Après une longue phase de doute et de sacrifices, la passion avait pris le dessus. Et tous deux ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir : six ans auparavant était née Abigail, qui avait hérité des cheveux de jais et du regard azur de sa mère et du caractère réservé et vulnérable de son père.

Malgré son jeune âge, une intelligence étonnante émanait d'Abigail. La petite fille avait une certaine aura, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Très calme, très contemplative, elle se faisait discrète tout en se mêlant aux autres. Non, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces enfants solitaires, mais pas non plus des gamins hurleurs et capricieux. Ses grands yeux expressifs semblaient avoir vu bien plus que ce que son âge l'aurait permis. Elle semblait tout comprendre et assimiler très vite. Mais elle était aussi, en digne fille de son père, très sensible et particulièrement affectée par les états d'âme des autres. Des esprits comme ceux de ses parents n'étaient pas idéaux pour éduquer une telle enfant. Celui, de psychiatre, d'Alana, pourrait avoir tendance à la surprotéger, à tenter de résoudre la moindre de ses failles. Celui, instable et extraordinaire, de son père, pourrait générer une impression de manque. Non pas d'affection, mais de soutien. On ne se construit pas avec sur une base si précaire.

Alana et Abigail étaient les piliers de Will. Sans elles, peut-être aurait-il déjà sombré depuis longtemps. Car, même si elles lui apportaient le soutien et le bonheur dont il avait besoin, il n'en était pas moins hanté par ses terribles souvenirs de sa vie d'agent au FBI. Il n'avait pas vraiment souffert physiquement, cependant. Jamais attaqué directement, il n'avait eu à tirer sur quelqu'un qu'une seule fois. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Chaque nuit, le cadavre criblé de balles de Garrett Jacob Hobbs revenait le hanter dans ses songes. Will avait paniqué au moment d'agir, il y avait presque dix ans de cela. Le tueur en série, démasqué, avait égorgé son épouse. Quand Will était arrivé, elle luttait entre les bras de son mari. Celui-ci lui avait alors tranché la gorge. Souhaitant interrompre son mouvement, Will avait tiré. Une fois, puis deux, puis une dizaine… C'était de là que venaient ses névroses, ses angoisses. Il regretterait toute sa vie. Pas l'acte, non. Son ressenti. Il s'était senti bien, il s'était senti puissant. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'était pas sain…

Cela faisait trois ans que Will avait mis un terme à cette carrière. Trois ans qu'il avait quitté la ville pour s'installer un peu plus en retrait, pour découvrir cette merveille de lac Rotwild et ces paysages envoûtants. Son nouveau lieu de vie contribuait également à son apaisement.

Mais une rencontre l'avait particulièrement marqué. Hannibal Lecter, qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant, avait très vite cerné sa façon de penser et d'appréhender le monde. Psychiatre lui aussi, il avait tout de suite montré un certain intérêt pour lui. Will avait apprécié sa compagnie. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être compris. Puis, paradoxalement, plus ils se connaissaient, plus Will remarquait quelques divergences entre eux, et plus certaines facettes de chacun de leur caractère semblaient floues pour l'autre. Leur lien était cependant fort, et hormis sa propre famille et Hannibal, Will ne connaissait personne aux alentours qui ne le regardait pas de travers.

Il n'avait certes plus une vie aussi éprouvante qu'auparavant. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il était heureux, malgré ses nombreuses névroses. Il menait une vie banale, et cette normalité lui convenait de plus en plus. Loin physiquement et temporellement de ses hantises du passé, époux et père de famille, il avait enfin le sentiment de s'inclure dans la moyenne, ne fût-ce qu'en surface.

Il demeure cependant rare que la vie soit si clémente. Les prochains mois seront ceux du déclin, de l'effondrement de tout ce qu'il était parvenu à fonder durant ces trois dernières années. C'est une histoire d'intelligence, de manipulation et de mensonge. Une histoire qui démontrera qu'un infime détail peut faire basculer une vie, et que la trahison se trouve souvent là où l'on s'y attend le moins.


End file.
